1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to streetlight systems, particularly, to a streetlight system employing light emitting diode as light source.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nowadays, gas discharge lamps have been used extensively as light sources for streetlights due to their high brightness.
However, the gas discharge lamps have long response time. When electrified, a streetlight employing gas discharge lamps usually needs to be preheated for a period of time before working. Additionally, the gas discharge lamps have extremely high energy consumption during working time.
Therefore, what is needed is a streetlight system that has short response time and low energy consumption.